fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Byron Fitzroy
“I am a God fearing man, master Aiden. But there is always a choice.” - Byron, to Lieutenant Aiden on the notion of suicide. Sir Henry Byron Fitzroy, more commonly known as Byron or by his epithet "The Reclaimer", was the half-brother of King Richard the Lionheart and his most trusted general, until the knight was abducted by Aliens in 1192 CE during the Third Crusade. Background Byron was born in 1158 to Henry the II and the resident wet nurse, the latter of who named him Byron. It would remain his name until he reached knighthood. As a child, Byron was bullied by his older siblings, with the exception of his one year older brother, Richard. The two built a close friendship, and when Richard rose to kingship, Byron became one of his most trusted generals. Byron had been training as a knight since birth and was knighted as "Sir Henry Fitzroy" by his father in 1174. He would fight in many battles for his brother in their effort to claim the throne for Richard, before the Lionheart finally dethroned their shared father, Henry, and took the throne of England for himself in 1189. Byron was married in 1176 to a woman of high-born status, although she was of significantly low rank compared to his relatives. Byron actually did care for her, quite considerably, however, she died of illness in 1184 and Byron, distraught by her loss, underwent some kind of hypnotic therapy to erase any memory of her from his mind. Now he cannot even remember her name, although he does know that she was very important to him. He gained his title, "The Reclaimer," from his successes as a Crusader and capturing many holy territories from the Muslim armies. In June of 1192, at the climax of the Third Crusade, Byron was abducted by the Aliens of Mothership Epsilon. Events of The Knight's Tale The first part of The Knight's Tale is a meeting between Byron, Richard the Lionheart, and their ally in the Third Crusade, Duke Hugh of Burgundy. Hugh will not come to an agreement with Byron and Richard on an attack plan. The resulting argument reveals Byron to be a man of honesty and loyalty when his opinions are expressed to Hugh. He is shown to be very firm and unyielding when he has a strong opinion on something, and believes respect to be more important to loyalty than allegiances created by blood or birth. The meeting is inconclusive, and at the end of the part Byron is abducted. On board the Epsilon, Byron awakes to the Aliens trying to remove him of his armor. He quickly kills five of them, before being subdued by more Aliens baring shock batons. He awakes a second time to being strapped to an operating table in a strange, surgical room. Two aliens entered, and they use ceiling-mounted surgical equipment to inject something into his brain through his eye socket. He falls unconscious because of the pain caused by the Aliens activating the microchip they injected. When he awakes, Byron learns that the Aliens used the microchip to give him the ability to understand, and later speak, their language. He is soon cryogenically frozen by the Aliens, who intend to question him for information on his planet at a later date. Appearances * ''The Knight's Tale: Part 1'' * The Knight's Tale: Part 2 * The Knight's Tale: Part 3 * Fallout: Final Frontier II * Fallout: Final Frontier III * Fallout: Final Frontier IV * Fallout: Final Frontier V Gallery Byron.jpg|Byron Byron4.jpg|Byron, full armor and with sword Trivia * The title of "The Knight's Tale" is a reference to a story of the same name by Geoffrey Chaucer featured in Canterbury Tales. * Byron speaks fluent English but his first language is French. And, despite being a British Knight, he is ethnically French, although he identifies as an Englishman. On top of all that, when speaking English, he has an authentic English accent. * Byron's title "The Reclaimer" is a reference to an alias of the same name that the Master Chief of the ''Halo ''game series possesses. Category:Fallout: Final Frontier Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans